1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to method and apparatus for treatment of skin or body tissue and, in particular, to a medicated applicator and a method for treating skin diseases and the like with the applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin covers the human body and serves as a protection against various diseases and irritants. However, the skin itself is subject to many ailments, diseases and irritations. People seek to treat these diseases and irritations by various treatments, including creams, salves, ointments and powders. Some areas of the skin are more difficult to access with these treatments and so an applicator may be desirable. One such area is the ear canal, or auditory canal. People frequently seek medical attention for skin conditions in the ear canal.
Various kinds of applicators are used on the skin. One such applicator is a small stick on one or both ends of which is provided a fiber swab in the form of a little bud. This swab, which is often of cotton, is used to absorb or remove unwanted fluids or materials from the skin, for example, to remove water or wax from the ear canal. Such swabs can also be used to apply medicaments or cosmetics by dipping the cotton swab into a medicated solution or cosmetic.
Al Ani (U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,265) discloses a medicated applicator having a thin liquid soluble layer of medicament on one or both ends of an elongated carrier formed of a material that is not liquid-absorbing.
Barabino (U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,194) discloses a self-contained liquid swab applicator having a hollow tubing of thin walled plastic for retaining and supplying a liquid. An orifice is formed in the tubing to permit the liquid to exit and a removable tab covers the orifice to secure the orifice until removed. When the orifice is opened, the liquid flows to a swab applicator on the end of the tubing.
Cohen (U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,195) discloses a sealed air-tight package of cotton tipped applicators, with a liquid medicinal material completely absorbed in the swabs.